


Moral bankruptcy

by Celstese



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Coma, Grocery Shopping, Intrusion, Investigation, Medication, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Police, Sad with a Happy Ending, Swearing, almonds, mention of divorce, mention of murder, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: after a grave incident at the pub a investigation is started .





	1. prolouge

Esther whites cup capsized spilling a quart of tea thyme all over the pubs worn oak flooring.it 

had fallen out of her hand as she rapidly fell from the bar stool hitting her head.during her 

descent “almonds” she croaked shortly before this all happened.since no one in the pub was 

formally trained in cpr expect the man whose arms were both in casts they all tried their best 

while waiting for the paramedics.it was futile in the end .she croaked when the help finally came 

their feet stepping inside away from the cobblestone street.7:17 pm is when they called it.the 

investigation revealed that liquid almond extract was poured in their drink.it remains unsolved to 

this day.


	2. ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a average day in alberts life is not everyones normal day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are mentions of blood in this chapter if your not comfortable with that.

On the Saturday of every week Albert would go to the grocery store just down the way to get 

enough groceries for the next seven days.the store which was small and dinky always smelled 

of pickled herring carried all the basic necessities to live a healthy life but the livelihood of the 

owners was the devil's foot donuts which had enough toppings if thrown could be a 

unconventional weapon.every week hed start in aisle one to get pickled carrots which he ate 

every Friday. then he went to the back of the store to get rusted ham,lactose free milk and 

pie. he would finish off with fresh produce .since there was no lines he got out of there quickly since 

he had exact change.he opened the metal door to the smell of freshly picked flowers from the 

public garden the day before stepping groggily inside.he sat down the crinkly carpeted steps in 

the house and took off his battered dress shoes covered in a dried viscous liquid.he stood up 

and walked towards the back of the house in woolen socks on the wooden floor to clean the 

shoes in his hands.after he passed the paintings of Russian ballerinas he finally reached the 

mustard room filled with bits and bobs of materials for components of many things as well as 

cleaning supplies.he walked to the end of the right side of the room to rest in front of a gleaming 

filing cabinet in a sea of rusted objects.he set the shoes on a circular table and grabbed a key out 

of his green pocket and turned the top lock opening with a loud bang.dust shot into his faith and 

he sneezed.quickly afterwards he yanked alcohol wipes and the shoes and re locked the 

cabinet. he harshly left the room walking towards the living room which was to the left of the front 

door.stepping inside he walked towards the wooden seat in front of the stone fireplace and sat 

down.he took off his shoes and socks to find that blood had sipped inside the shoe soaking fluffy 

socks with blood. “Well that's going to be hard to get out “ he sighed pulling from previous 

experience.he set the socks down and proceed to try to clean the shoes.he tried with all his 

might but they didn't budge at all.it seems that they were a lost cause.so he stood up walked 

through a side door to the kitchen and got what he need.surprisingly he was successful this 

time.he then put them in the laundry to dry off.he then then walked upstairs to his bedroom and 

collapsed onto his bed after entering the room.he had along day.he did what he did every first 

Sunday of the month.go to a new park and kill one person.it didn't matter who it was it had to be 

done.he had only started feeling like this since they stopped making his medication and was 

forced to switch .the replacement made him worse so he stopped taking it .normally he had 

standards like not hurting someone in public.those were always innocent because of 

questions.nowhere had structure to what he did .


	3. interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talking to the pubs owner.

Arthur nightingale upon arriving at the crime scene flashed his badge before walking towards 

the owner who was talking to his partner right next to the entrance to the men's bathroom.his 

steel tipped boots made loud thuds with each step he took.it would be hard to not notice that on 

a normal day.he sashayed his way into being right next to his partner .the owner stopped talking 

“PC nightingale at your service Mr O'Riley.” he said tipping hi navy blue hat to Mr O'Reilly. “As i was 

saying to officer haines here i want this to rap as soon as possible. I run this place to pay for my 

mother's nursing home not for fun.” he said while his gray tinged eyebrows wrinkled staring at 

nightingale. “I can't make any promises but it doesn't look like any foul play was involved yet but 

even that takes time.processing varies.well let you know if something comes up.” they both 

gave the middle aged man their contact information and then left going outside to a ice cream 

stand.as soon as they got their stuff and paid for them they left walking towards the leafless park.


	4. dead palms trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra comes home

At four o'clock in the morning it was rather quiet in Astra haines apartment complex.no one was 

awake and even if they were no one would hear because of how the walls were built.the bricks 

the plaster and the plants did not make a noise.30 minutes after Astra entered the building.she 

had just finished the paperwork form case involving seventeen bakers so she went 

home.walking past the dead palm trees and the abstract art she stood in front of the immaculate 

steel elevator.she pressed a button and waited.the doors opened to reveal no one inside.she 

stepped in pressed the button once more and waited.when they opened once more and they 

stepped out they walked through the white hallway to the end of the hall to the there 

apartment. it was a grand door that led to a rather ordinary place.opening the two locks they 

stepped inside and redid them.they could now relax.the carpet which was rather shaggy was the 

most extravagant thing in sight.they walked towards the kitchen and set down their stuff.when 

inside their bedroom they hastily took everything off and quickly got into their pajamas.with two 

steps forward they then collapsed onto their bed fast asleep thanks to exhaustion.at 6 o'clock 

the front door cracked open slow as a sloth.crackling on the flooring the intruders shoes dogged 

obstacles that included a bowl a book and a skull.they approached the bedroom door with a 

spring in their steep.when there they internally took a deep breath and opened the door.tip toeing 

they were as quiet as one could be towards the bed. drearily they started at the unconscious body 

reached into a pocket for a object.they pulled it out and then dealt an instant wound near fatal if it 

wasn't for the neighbor who saw an open door at 645 and panicked call 911.they ended up in a 

coma.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of it all for now

Everything had quickly gone to shit after haines was put in a coma.since the department had 

limited resources no one else was appointed to the case other Betty Haskell who was going 

through a nasty divorce . there was reason to think the perp was our current cases perp but there 

wasn't enough solid proof expect eyewitness statements.they died that Sunday. all the 

leads died down and i was left bitter.eventually i left to be a pi and ended up working with a man 

named Cain Andrews as partners.the works as fired me up in a way the police never did.i was finally 

happy with my work.


End file.
